


The Moment

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Beca and Chloe stay at Barden for the holidays and their feelings for each other are revealed.





	The Moment

****

****

              Beca heard a knock on her door as she sat in bed editing a track on her laptop. She pulled her headphones off one ear as she responded. “Yeah?” The door opened and she fought a smile as she saw Chloe stick her head inside her dorm room.

              “Don’t worry, Kimmy has left for break already. We’re free of glares for a few weeks.”

              Chloe fully entered the room and glanced around Beca’s side of the room. “Have you not started packing yet?”

              Beca pulled her headphones all the way off as she sat up a little straighter in bed. “I’m here for winter break.”

              Chloe looked surprised. “Won’t your parents miss you?”

              “They wanted me to pick who I’d spend the holidays with or split it between both. I figured it would be easier to just stay here. Just seeing my dad annoys me and my mom’s boyfriend makes me think a life in jail would be worth breaking my laptop across his skull.”

              Chloe moved to sit in the swivel chair near Beca’s bed. “Not a fan of your mom dating?”

              “It’s definitely an upgrade from her randomly crying into her cereal during her _Law and Order_ marathons but I don’t need another adult figure telling me what I should do with my life.” Beca looked at Chloe curiously. “What about you? Leaving soon?”

              “I’m packed,” Chloe answered. “I was going to leave today but the thought of all my family together asking questions and wanting to know what my plans post-college are was a little too draining. I’m solo-ing the holidays this year.”

              “And they’re fine with that?”

              Chloe shrugged. “I told them I was trying to stay ahead of the game with my studies and they were pleased.”

              “Hard ass parents?”

              “Dad’s a dentist, mom’s a nurse and my sister’s a lawyer.”

              “You have a sister? Won’t she want to see you for the holidays?”

              “Yeah, Brittany. She’s fifteen years older. I was a bit of an “oops” for my parents at forty. And no, we’re not really close.”

              Beca nodded her understanding. “The age gap?”

              “No, she’s just an ass,” Chloe answered, coolly. “Imagine Aubrey, but with no sense of humor and a no nonsense attitude a hundred percent of the time.”

              Beca frowned. “Um… so an _exact_ duplicate of Aubrey.”

              Chloe smiled as she reached out to playfully slap Beca’s leg. “Aubrey can be fun. She’s different around me than she is everyone else. I think it’s because I’ve known her for so long.”

              Beca took in this information, liking that she was getting to know more about the a cappella co-captain after three months of knowing each other. “I guess we’ll be seeing each other around the next few weeks, then.”

              Chloe spun in the swivel chair as she gestured around the room. “You might get bored in here. It’s so tiny.” Chloe smiled big at the freshman. “You should stay at the Bella house with me. Everyone’s gone and I’d love the company.”

              “I’m totally fine with tiny,” Beca assured Chloe.

              Chloe pouted and reached for Beca’s hand. “Come on, Becs. I want us to hang out. This is our longest conversation outside of a cappella that we’ve ever had.”

              Beca tried not to focus on how warm and soft Chloe’s hand was against her own as she formulated a response. “We’ve had long conversations. There was the conversation we had about whether or not doctors would be able to surgically remove Aubrey’s head from her ass.”

              “Beca,” Chloe chided.

              Beca held her hands up in mock surrender. “Okay, I’m stopping. But really, I’m good here.”

              Chloe quirked a brow. “Are you sure about that? The Bella house has a private bathroom with amazing acoustics.”

              Beca smirked. “How private is the bathroom if you’re around?”

              Chloe laughed. “Are you ever letting that go?”

              “Dude, no. You walked into my shower. Who does that?”

              “Someone excited about vocal excellence.” Chloe looked pleadingly at Beca again. “Come on, if you hate it, you can come back here.”

              “Okay, okay. I have one condition, though.”

              Chloe bounced in the chair happily, sensing her victory nearing. “What is it?”

              “I’m not listening to you and your boyfriend at all times of the night… or day.”

              “Tom?” Chloe waved Beca’s comment off. “We broke up. Nothing to worry about.”

              “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up sad shit. Um, are you okay?”

              Chloe smiled. “Yeah, I broke up with him almost a month ago. I just wasn’t feeling it anymore. I kind of like someone else to be honest.” Chloe got up from the chair. “You should pack a bag.”

              Beca set her laptop aside and got up from her bed, knowing arguing with Chloe about packing would be pointless. She had just pulled a duffel bag from her closet when an obnoxious knock sounded at her door. “That would be Jesse.”

              Beca missed Chloe’s frown at the mention of the Treble Maker as she went to open the door. “Hey, Jesse.”

              “Hey, Becanator,” Jesse said, happily. “Since you’re staying here for the break.” He held up several DVD cases. “Your movie ignorance must come to an end. You’ll finally understand my references.” Jesse spotted Chloe off to the side and smiled. “Chloe, hey. How’s it going?”

              “Not bad, just helping Beca pack.” Chloe picked up the duffel bag Beca had left on the floor. “She’s hanging at the Bella house for the holidays.”

              Jesse looked dejected as he lowered the DVDs. “Oh, I didn’t know you already had plans,” he said to Beca.

              “Last minute plans,” Beca stated. “We’ll still hangout, though. And I’ll see you at work. Luke’s leaving me in charge while he’s away.”

              “Yeah, he told me,” Jesse said, not as perky as he had originally been. He gestured to the duffel bag Chloe was still holding. “Guess I should let you get back to it. You ladies have fun.”

              Once he turned to leave, Beca closed the door and headed to her closet to pull a few things out. As Beca haphazardly dropped clothes into the bag, Chloe folded them and placed them back neatly.

              Beca was looking for one last shirt to add when she glanced down at Chloe, who was sitting on the floor fiddling with a zipper on the bag. “You’re being unusually quiet.”

              Chloe looked up at Beca. “Are you and Jesse a thing? I don’t want to interrupt whatever plans he had for you two.”

              “Annnd you can go back to being quiet,” Beca said as she dropped a shirt into the duffel bag.

              Chloe picked up the shirt and began to fold it. “Are you not dating?”

              Beca laughed. “No, Jesse’s just a friend. What made you ask that?”

              Chloe put Beca’s shirt away and stood to face her. “I think he likes you.”

              Beca scratched the back of her head. “Yeah, it’s a stupid crush. It’ll pass.”

              Chloe watched Beca move around her room, gathering stuff she wanted to bring with her. “You don’t like him back?”

              “Topic change, please. I’m not big on this one.”

              Chloe relented, not wanting Beca to change her mind about spending the next few weeks with her. She decided to go a more dangerous route. “Billboard’s top fifty?”

              Beca dropped her head back as she groaned out her frustration. “I have a few gripes about that list.”

              Chloe smiled. “I’m happy to listen to all of them on our way to the Bella house.”

              Beca tucked her laptop into its bag before grabbing her duffel bag. “Lead the way.”

 

 

 

              That night, Beca was sitting on the bed of the room Chloe had told her she’d be staying in when the door opened and Chloe stepped inside. Beca looked up from her work to see Chloe holding a bag from the nearby burger place.

              “Hungry?”

              Beca glanced over at the time, not realizing so much time had passed. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

              “I figured you’d be hungry by now,” Chloe said as she moved to sit next to Beca on the bed.

              “Thanks. That was cool of you.”

              “No problem. Can I hear what you’ve been working on?”

              Beca surprised herself when she didn’t immediately say no. “It’s not finished so it doesn’t sound the way I want it to yet.”

              Chloe placed the takeout bag between herself and Beca, taking that as a hint to go away. “I can wait. I’ll let you focus.”

              Beca reached over to place a hand on Beca’s thigh to stop her from leaving but then realized where her hand was and quickly pulled it away. “You can listen to it. I was just warning you.” She removed her headphones and handed them over to Chloe.

              Chloe smiled as she scooted closer to Beca and took the headphones. Once they were resting over her ears, Beca hit play and watched Chloe’s face for her reactions. Her nervousness slipped away as the redhead swayed and bobbed to the beat of the music. Once it reached the end, Chloe excitedly clapped her hands. “That was so good!” She removed the headphones. “How come this is my first time hearing your stuff?”

              “I don’t know. I guess we don’t hangout enough outside of the Bellas.”

              Chloe grew serious. “I want that to change. More us time outside of the group.”

              Beca smirked. “I’ll always say yes to less Aubrey.”

              Chloe shook her head and put the headphones back on. “Can I hear another?”

              Beca played another track and when she realized she was staring a little too much at Chloe, she grabbed the bag of food, fishing out a burger to distract herself with.

              After listening to a few tracks, Chloe stayed in the room talking to Beca about what her own freshman year had been like and whatever random topic came to mind. Before they knew it, it was past midnight and Chloe wished Beca a goodnight before reluctantly heading to her own room.

 

 

 

              Beca was sitting in the booth at the station with Jesse when he looked over at her curiously but said nothing. Beca rolled her eyes after a few seconds and glanced over at him. “What?”

              “How have your two weeks been at the Bella house?”

              Beca tried not to smile as she replied. “Not bad at all. Chloe’s been helping me with vocals for one of my tracks. We watched a movie the other day, too.”

              “You watched a movie?”

              “Yeah, a musical. Chloe figured I’d be more interested if music was involved.”

              “Were you?”

              “Kind of,” Beca replied. “But I enjoyed her company more than anything.”

              Jesse looked surprised. “You enjoying company? That’s different.”

              Beca playfully shoved him. “Chloe’s different,” she said, simply.

              “How about a change of pace and you come over to my room to hangout?”

              “Can’t today,” Beca answered.  “Chloe gave me a cool idea for a mash-up that I want to get started on and then I have plans.”

              “With Chloe? …again.”

              Beca’s shoulders slumped. “Jesse, I’m sorry. I’ve been a shitty friend.”

              “Your words not mine,” Jesse said. “But I don’t disagree.”

              “Okay, tomorrow you can come to the Bella house and we’ll hang,” Beca promised.

              Jesse perked up. “Sounds good. Wait… am I allowed in Bella territory?”

              “Aubrey’s not there and I’m sure Chloe won’t care,” Beca assured him.

              “Awesome, _Breakfast Club_ will be the movie that breaks you.”

              Beca shook her head and queued up another song for the radio.

 

 

 

              Beca entered her temporary residence, trying to ignore the fact that she had been anxiously waiting to see Chloe again since leaving earlier that afternoon. It was quiet in the house, which surprised Beca since Chloe almost always had music playing. She made her way upstairs and knocked gently on Chloe’s room door. She didn’t get a response but she did catch a sniffle on the other side of the door. “Chloe, are you okay?” After a few seconds, she opened the door and peeked inside. Chloe was lying in bed, holding a pillow to her chest with tears streaming down her face. Beca frowned in worry as she quickly approached her friend. “Hey, what’s wrong?”     

              Chloe wiped her eyes. “I didn’t receive the greatest news today and I’m just upset about it. I’ll be fine.”

              Beca had never seen Chloe like this before and wasn’t well-versed, in general, on how to deal with people and their feelings. “Do you want anything? I know you’ve been super into tea lately. I can make you some.”

              Chloe smiled at the offer but shook her head. “Can you just lay here with me?”

              Beca wanted to be there for Chloe so she pushed any discomforts she had aside as she kicked off her shoes before getting into bed. Chloe discarded her pillow before cuddling up to the brunette. “I’m sorry,” Chloe said, quietly. “I know we had plans.”

              “It’s okay,” Beca assured her as she instinctively wrapped an arm around Chloe. “Just rest.”

             

 

 

              Beca woke up an hour later not finding Chloe in bed beside her. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes before getting up to search for her friend. “Chlo?” She called out, her voice husky from sleep. She made her way downstairs and heard the TV in the living room. Upon reaching the living room, the sight of Chloe made her smile. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

              Chloe was sitting on the couch watching TV as she nursed a cup of tea. “I’m okay. Sorry you had to see me like that.”

              Beca sat down next to Chloe. “You don’t have to apologize. Are you ready to talk about it?”

              Chloe sipped her tea before setting it down on the coffee table. She looped her arm through Beca’s and rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder. “Have you heard of vocal nodes before?”

              “I have,” Beca confirmed.

              “I’ve known I had it for a while now but it’s getting to the point where I’m going to need surgery soon.”

              Beca frowned. “You’ve been singing with it? Isn’t that painful?”

              Chloe nodded. “I just really love being a Bella and I don’t want anything ruining that for me. I’ll schedule a surgery once the time is right. I tried talking to my parents about it but all they could say is that maybe now I’ll focus on more important things in life. I’m just really frustrated, which turned me into what you found earlier.” Chloe let out a breath and smiled. “But I don’t want to wallow. Let’s focus on something else.”

              Beca pulled away from Chloe, shifting so that she was facing her fully on the couch. “Hey, you don’t have to do that with me. You’re in a shitty mood and that’s okay. You don’t need to be happy-go-lucky Chloe. Nodes suck and your parents suck. You can be upset about that.” Beca’s eyes lit up as she got an idea. “You need to smash things.”  
              Chloe furrowed her brows. “Smash things?”

              “Plates.” Beca stood up. “We need to get ready.” At Chloe’s hesitation, Beca reached down to pull her up. “Not here. There’s a place we can go. You’ll love it. Trust me. And after, we can get something to eat.”

              “Okay, I’m in,” Chloe said, feeling her bad mood already subsiding as she took in Beca’s excitement.

 

 

 

 

              Chloe happily entered her home that night, feeling full of energy. “Ohmygod, how was that so much fun? I’m still buzzing from it.” Chloe had loved hanging out with Beca, talking about their issues as they broke dishes. It was more therapeutic than she had thought it would be. “Thanks for taking me there.”

              “Not a problem.” Beca was pleased that Chloe was so happy and being the reason just made it even better. “What now?”

              Chloe bounced on her feet, looking at Beca with puppy eyes.

              Beca narrowed her eyes. “What’s going on in that mind of yours?”

              “We should go to a club,” Chloe said. “I want to dance and I know you like hearing the mixes so it’s a win-win.”

              “Yeah, okay. Two hours tops.”

              Chloe squealed excitedly and kissed Beca on the cheek before turning to run upstairs. “Let me just change and I’ll be right down.”

              Beca tried to keep cool over the cheek kiss but her heart was hammering in her chest. “Um, should I change?”

              Chloe grinned as she looked Beca up and down in her tight jeans, boots, tank top and leather jacket. “Nah, you look good. Maybe lose the jacket, though. It’s going to get hot,” she winked at Beca before rushing upstairs to get ready.

              Beca smiled to herself as she removed her jacket, going into the living room to toss it on the couch. She sat down to wait for Chloe and decided to send a text to Cynthia Rose.

 

_Beca[8:49pm]: How do you know when someone likes you?_

_Cynthia Rose[8:51pm]: :) :) :)_

_Cynthia Rose[8:51pm]: She likes you._

_Beca[8:51pm]: I didn’t say who._

_Cynthia Rose[8:52pm]: Chloe. Everyone knows she’s into you after Amy pointed it out. She’s always all over you._

_Beca[8:52pm]: Not always. And that’s just her bubbly personality._

_Cynthia Rose[8:52pm]: Do you like her?_

              Beca typed several responses and deleted them. This was an easy yes or no question but putting her feelings out there was harder than she thought.

 

_Beca[8:54pm]: She’s cool._

_Cynthia Rose[8:54pm]:_ _Make a move if you’re into her. Girls like Chloe don’t stay single for long. She probably has a line of people just waiting to ask her out._

              If that was supposed to be motivating, Beca missed it. All that statement did was make her more nervous. Cynthia Rose was right, though. Chloe could have her pick of anyone so what made her stand out from all the rest? She definitely wasn’t competition for anyone. She let out a huff. Feelings were annoying.

 

 

 

              Two hours of dancing later, Chloe was still full of energy and Beca was enjoying seeing her in such a good mood so she didn’t have the heart to end their night.

              “I know you’re ready to go,” Chloe laughed. “One more dance?”

              “I’m down for one more.” They hadn’t had anything to drink and they had only danced with each other the entire night. Whenever Beca wanted to sit for a bit, Chloe would sit with her and ignore the attention she would get from everyone else wanting to dance with her.

              As the current song ended, _God is a woman_ by Ariana Grande began to play and Chloe’s excitement grew tenfold. “I love this song!” She began to sway to the music as she waited for the beat to drop.

              When Chloe began to really get into the song, Beca wasn’t sure what to do with herself; Chloe hadn’t been this sexual during any of their other dances. When the redhead turned around to push her ass against her, Beca placed a hand on her hip but after a few seconds, she moved her hand to Chloe’s exposed midriff curtesy of the crop top she had on.

              Chloe eventually turned back around, pulling Beca’s body close to hers. She was shocked when Beca slipped a thigh between her legs and moved her hand up the back of her shirt. Chloe grinned, not thinking about her actions anymore. She just let the music take over and before she knew it, her lips were at Beca’s ear, singing the song to her. She ran her tongue over the edge of Beca’s ear and nipped at it before turning back around.

              Beca’s boots made her around the same height as Chloe, so it was easy for her to start pressing kisses to the side of the redhead’s neck as she caressed her stomach.

              Chloe pulled away from Beca and grabbed the brunette’s hand, pulling her towards the bathroom. Once inside, she checked the stalls and once confirming they were alone, she pushed Beca against the bathroom door and crushed their lips together.

              Beca returned the kiss with fervor, burying her fingers in Chloe’s hair as it deepened. She could feel the beat of the music against the door and it only served to spur her on. The two kissed for a while before Chloe’s lips moved to Beca’s neck. She moved her other hand to the button on Beca’s jeans, halting there as she waited for permission.

              Beca undid the button herself and her head hit the back of the door as Chloe wasted no time pushing her hand down her jeans and underwear, working her over in the best way. Beca had already been ready to burst out on the dancefloor so it didn’t take long for Chloe to stir a mini orgasm out of her.

              “Holy shit,” Beca groaned out, thankful for the release. She was about to take care of Chloe when the song came to an end, breaking the trance the two had found themselves in. Another song started, but it was too late. Beca looked like a deer caught in headlights and Chloe felt guilty.

              “Um, so that happened,” Beca said, trying to break the tension as she did up her jeans.

              “I am so sorry,” Chloe said. “I didn’t mean to just,” she gestured to the door. “Sex you up against a dirty club bathroom.”

              “I definitely wanted that to happen,” Beca assured her. “The dancing and the song… I kind of really wanted that to happen in the moment.”

              “In the moment,” Chloe repeated. “So you regret it now?”

              Beca shook her head. “No, not at all. I mean, you were into it, right?”

              “Yeah, definitely.” She pointed to her head. “That song really got to us, huh?”

              “Yeah, the song,” Beca said. “I’ll let you wash up and uh, I’ll meet you back out there.”

              Before Chloe could say anything, Beca had slipped out of the bathroom and Chloe was left alone, wondering what had just transpired between them and what it meant for their friendship.

 

 

 

              The next day, Chloe had gone out shopping for some retail therapy. It was obvious that Beca was avoiding her. During their drive home last night things had been awkwardly quiet and Chloe wasn’t sure what to do. Had she seduced Beca on the dancefloor when her friend wasn’t truly interested? Was she interested only in the quick-y they had shared and didn’t want anything more? Deciding the only way to get clarification was to talk to Beca, Chloe exited the mall and made her way to her car. She would tell her fellow Bella how she felt and things would go well or they wouldn’t, but at least she wouldn’t have to wonder anymore if Beca shared her feelings.

 

 

 

              Beca was sitting on her bed in the Bella house with a laptop between her and Jesse. He had insisted on a movie and she didn’t have the energy to argue. As she stared at the screen, all she could think about was the night before up against the bathroom door with Chloe.

              “Hey,” Jesse said. “Are you paying attention? This is one of the best parts.”

              “Yeah, I’m focused,” Beca said.

              “Okay, what’s happening, then?” Jesse asked.

              “They’re trying to make it back to detention or something before they get caught,” Beca answered. “Very high energy stuff.”

              “It is high energy stuff,” Jesse confirmed. “Do they make it? Do they get caught? The suspense must be killing you.”  
              “Oh yeah,” Beca nodded. “Cinematic masterpiece.” She looked away from the screen to look at Jesse. “Have you ever… have you ever shared a moment with someone and you weren’t sure if it was natural feelings that occurred or something just heated by your environment?”

              Jesse’s eyebrows rose at the question. “What?”

              Beca shook her head. “Never mind, stupid question. Forget I asked.”

              “No, come on,” Jesse said. “I want to help. So tell me more about this moment.”

              “Just spending time with someone else, enjoying their presence and things feel… charged, you know? Maybe you’re just talking about something you both enjoy or maybe you’re dancing together…”

              “Or watching a movie,” Jesse threw in.

              “Sure, whatever,” Beca said before continuing. “Things just feel intense in the moment and something passes between you and this person but you’re not sure what to do with it.” Beca shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m trying to say. Feelings are stupid. Forget it.” Jesse smiled at Beca but said nothing, which earned him an eye roll. “What?”

              “Maybe this person shares the feelings you do and they’re just waiting for confirmation that you’re into them too.”

              “You think so?” Beca asked.

              “Yeah, I’m pretty confident in that,” Jesse assured her. “As a matter of fact, I can assuage your worries.”

              Beca frowned as Jesse began to lean towards her, his eyes closing as he neared. In that moment the room door opened and Beca turned her head to see Chloe. “Chloe,” she said, surprised. She had thought Chloe was avoiding her.

              “Sorry,” Chloe said, obviously hurt by the scene before her. “I just wanted to talk but I think I got my answers.” She left the room, closing the door behind her.

              Beca quickly got up to go after her but was stopped by Jesse’s voice.

              “Beca, wait. Where are you going?”

              “I need to talk to Chloe,” Beca said.

              Jesse sighed. “Can’t she go a second without you?” He got up from the bed. “Look Beca, I like you and I think you like me, too. Are we on the same page or not because it seems like maybe you and Chloe have something going on?”

              Beca’s eyes widened slightly. “Um, apparently we’re not on the same page. Jesse, we’re just friends. I only see you as a friend.”

              Jesse looked confused and gestured to his laptop. “But our moment.”

              “That wasn’t about you,” Beca stated. “That was about Chloe. I like Chloe.”

              Realization washed over Jesse and he face-palmed himself. “So this is embarrassing. Apparently googling ‘how to tell if a girl likes you’ is not the way to go. I don’t recommend it.” He began to gather his laptop. “I’m just gonna go. I’m sorry. We’re cool, right?”

              Beca smiled. “Yeah, Jesse, we’re cool.”

              Jesse slipped his shoes on and was about to leave the room when he turned back around. “Still friends?”

              “Still friends,” Beca confirmed.

              “Cool, cause I only have like two,” Jesse said. “Just one would’ve really made things depressing. Good luck with Chloe. Maybe we can all hangout one of these days after the awkwardness dies down.”

              “Maybe,” Beca said as Jesse left the room. She took a deep breath and made her way down the hall to Chloe’s room. She knocked on the door and stepped inside without waiting for a response.

              Chloe was sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard looking just as sad as she had looked yesterday before they had gone out. Beca hated that she was the reason.

              “Chloe,” Beca began. “I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and I definitely didn’t mean to ruin our friendship.”

              Chloe looked confused as she took in Beca’s words. “You didn’t do anything wrong last night, Beca. I should be apologizing. I’ve just liked you for months now and I thought maybe you liked me back. If last night wasn’t something you wanted, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you and Jesse were… a you and Jesse.”

              “We’re not. There is no me and Jesse. He thought I liked him but I don’t and that kiss would’ve never happened with your interruption or not.” Beca moved closer to the bed and smiled. “I like you, too, Chloe. I’m not great at reading signals or all this feelings stuff so I’m sorry it took me this long but I am very into you and I’d like for us to be a thing.”

              Chloe beamed. “You would?”

              “I definitely would,” Beca confirmed.

              Chloe got up from the bed and moved to pull Beca into a hug. “I guess we owe Ariana a thank you.”

              Beca laughed. “I’m definitely never going to hear that song the same ever again.”

              “It’s definitely my new lady jam,” She said before pulling Beca in for a kiss. 

             

               

                

             


End file.
